Jean's Twin
by blackfire93
Summary: Jean has an older twin sister, me and we both are mutants. We go to live at Xavier's School and there we start to grow apart. Twelve years later things happen that lead me back to the school and my younger twin sister who has broken all contact with me.


**THIS IS A ONESHOT. IT CAME TO ME SUDDENLY AND IT LEFT MUCH THE SAME WAY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND REVIEW!**

I glared at Jean as she flirted with Scott Summers she knew that I really didn't like him which I think just added fuel to her fire. I growled under my breath and left the living room not bothering to hide the fact that I was upset from the other students. Storm, one of the few actual friends I had made while staying here at Xavier's School for the Gifted which was a huge mansion, caught my glare at Jean and gave me a knowing grimace, she didn't like Scott very much either. I gave her a small smile and left the room needing to get some fresh air away from my younger twin sister and the idiot she was flirting with. _**"While your out could you please pick up some chocolate milk and soda with the school bank card of course."**_ Professor Xavier mentally asked me as I walked towards the mansions front door. _ **"Sure Prof."**_ I mentally replied as I swiped a set of car keys from one of the older students who had just came in. I felt a chuckle through the mental link but Xavier didn't bother scolding me, he knew I wouldn't listen or repent for my actions besides I was never caught. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled happily thankful to be away from the smell of makeup and perfume and cologne and jealousy and lust that seemed to permeate the air around my younger twin, not that it was her fault really she was beautiful which caused the other girls to more often than not want to best-friends with her and the boys to crowd her. I pushed the un-lock button on the keys that I had swiped and listened for the beep so I could find the right car it was a neon-green mustang. "It's too bad about the color." I muttered as I slipped into the car and pulled out of the huge garage, zooming down the hill and using my telekinesis to open the gate so I didn't have to stop. I closed it behind me as I zoomed away, laughing as the wind whipped my long black hair around behind me I loved moments like this when it was just me and nature. I stopped at a red light and let my thoughts drift to the day that the Professor and his friend, who introduced himself as Magneto, had come to our house to talk to our parents about us possibly going to their school. Jean and I had been surprised when the two older men had said that we were not the only gifted people out there and that we were like them.

At that last statement Jean and I exchanged a raised eye-brow stare before turning back to the two men and saying at the same time, "We doubt that." As we used our telekinesis to change gravity, this surprised them and they exchanged glances before Magneto had said, "Their even more powerful then you thought." Jean and I had exchanged pleased smiles at this before the Professor had said, "Yes but the question is are they in control of their powers or are their powers in control of them?" Jean and I had scowled at the Professor inquisitive stare and let the natural gravity pull have its way. After an hour of talking Jean and I decided to go with the Professor and Magneto to their school, our parents I could smell were extremely relieved with our choice and they helped us pack up our favorite clothes and books and the like. Thankfully I was already done with school and was in fact in search of a collage that held a Master's Degree in Forensic Science so I didn't have to start attending any of the classes that were taught at the mansion. This did cause me and Jean to grow apart a little since she was more outgoing and found it easier to blend in with the other budding teenagers while I was more of an adult and although we were fraternal twins my body seemed to be maturing a lot faster than Jean's, I looked at least sixteen but I was only twelve. The Professor thought that maybe it was my feral nature that was causing my body to mature faster so I could attract a 'mate' for my animalistic side since I was already in animal terms 'in heat', he had blushed throughout that whole conversation. I had been embarrassed a bit as well but I didn't let my embarrassment stop me from asking the questions that I wanted answered. One of which was why I was a feral and telekinetic when my sister was a telepath and telekinetic, he didn't have a concrete answer for that one however he did say that it was never a sure thing about why type of mutation a person would get and since we were created in different eggs that might have had something to do with it. I shook my head bringing myself out of my musings and headed back towards New York City so I could pick up the drinks the professor asked me to.

 **TWELVE YEARS LATER:**

I yawned and stretched before slowly rolling over to see what time it was the bright red numbers glowing at me from the hotel alarm clock. It was only 1:41 a.m. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be getting any more sleep even though it was really early, or really late depending on how you looked at it. I sat up from where I had been sleeping on top of the bed-covers. My body temperature was higher than a normal person's and I was rarely ever cold although I wore my black leather jacket every fall and winter so as to blend in with the rest of the world. I grabbed a quick shower before pulling on a crimson tank-top that stopped an inch above my belly button and a pair of hip hugger blue jeans that fit me perfectly and were very comfortable. I pulled on my black army boots that were perfect for everything and was ready to go. As I waited for someone to come to the front desk so I could check out I ran my fingers through my short black hair, it was cut in a way that framed my face and gave me an edgy look it fell to just above my shoulders and was much easier to deal with then my hip length hair had been. I remembered the day I had finally decided to cut it, the day that my sister had broke off all contact with me. I was jerked out of my thoughts when the door to the staff room finally opened and a tired guy came out yawning. I wanted to punch him the second he started talking but thankfully I had grown in my self-control and instead simply gave him a death glare that shut him up and hurried his fingers over the keyboard. I hopped onto my motorcycle and began to drive, I let my instincts push me in the direction they thought I should go and it wasn't until I passed a sign that said New York 40 miles ahead, that I realized where they pushing me to. I was torn between wanting to laugh, scream or turn around however I never got the chance to choose a car flew past and the scent that drifted out of it jerked me around and urged me to follow it.

I did without question but instead of just following the car I drove up beside the open driver's window and was just about to say or do something when something tugged at my gut and screamed 'danger'! I without thinking immediately brought both my motorcycle and the car to an immediate halt just as a tree came crashing down right where the car and I would have been if I hadn't stopped us. I sniffed the air searching for a scent that I was both dreading and hoping to find, I could use a good fight to release some of my anger that had been burning inside me ever since Jean had cut off contact with me. I found the scent and bared my teeth happily I jumped off my motorcycle and threw my body to the right slamming into the large male body of another feral one who I had known about and been fighting for the past three years. "Hello Princess miss me?" I asked with a smirk, Sabertooth growled and ran towards me I dodged his fist and flipped backwards doing a handstand before shooting forward using both of my feet to catch him under his chin and throw his body up into the air and several yards away, I used my telekinesis to pick up the fallen tree and hollered at the car that had, from what I could smell, four people in it, "Go. I've got this." I dodged as Sabertooth charged me again and threw out my legs tripping him causing his body to slam into the pavement I somersaulted over to his downed body and brought both of my legs down as hard as I could onto his head, smashing his face into the pavement. I heard several bones break and I knew that he would be unconscious at least for a little while so I walked back over towards my bike and started it back up, only then realizing that the car hadn't moved an inch. I walked my bike up to the driver's window, "Hey pal you might want to start driving he's not going to stay down for long." I said as I leaned towards the window. I saw a hand coming for my throat and in a reaction that had been long honed I threw up my left arm causing his hand to close over my left arm while my right hand came up and slammed into his throat bringing his head towards me. I heard what sounded like knives being un-sheathed at the same time I registered the faces and faint but familiar smell that seemed to be stuck to the cars inside. "Who are you and why are you riding in a car that I presume is Scott Summers?" I asked calmly my right hand never leaving the guys throat even as three metal claws shot out from his knuckles and he held them to my throat. "How do you know Summers?" The guy growled, and I couldn't help but appreciate his looks and voice before I heard Sabertooth groan lightly. I pulled back while saying, "We can finish this later." With that I gassed my bike making sure to run over Sabertooth's still form, I really didn't like the guy her was arrogant and had no redeeming qualities whatsoever, plus he seemed to think that I would mate with him just because he was a male feral. "Jerk." I hissed at him between clenched teeth. I really wanted to back up and run him over again but I was more interested in talking to the driver guy who I knew was a feral as well, his scent gave him away. I wasn't sure that he would follow me but he seemed to have been heading in the new direction that I was going anyway so I was hopeful. Sure enough I heard the car coming up beside me and the guy glared at me before saying, "Follow me, when we stop I want to talk to you." I rolled my eyes at him for giving me orders but I kept my mouth shut and followed the car all the way to Boston where it finally stopped at a house. While the three teenagers went inside the house the guy and I stayed outside to talk.

I answered his questions and he answered mine although I didn't tell him about my abilities other then the fact that I was a feral like him. I learned that his name was Logan a.k.a. Wolverine and he was a mutant and he and the three kids, Rouge, Bobby and John had been staying at Xavier's School which had come under attack and that they were now on the run. I figured Jean hadn't told him about me since she had refused to talk to me for that last eight years, so I didn't tell him about being her older fraternal twin sister, and I gave him my chosen name, the name I hadn't come up with until after we had went separate ways. I chose the safe option of telling him that once upon a time I to had stayed at the Xavier School and that the Professor and I kept in contact and I had been heading there when I had run into them. That last part wasn't a total lie since I figured that's where my instincts had been pushing me and Xavier had telepathically called me once a month for the first year so I knew I didn't smell like I was lying. We went inside and while Logan went to the refrigerator to get a drink I walked into the living room and started a conversation with 'Pyro', as John wanted to be called. I heard the sound of three car doors slamming shut and I tensed a bit figuring that this would be Bobby's parents and brother seeing as how there were pictures of the four of them on the mantel and walls. Deciding that I really would rather not be a part of a family reunion I opened the glass doors that led to the backyard I was only out there for a few minutes when I heard the doors open again and Pyro's scent floated towards me. I had just pulled out my cigarette pack from my front left pocket when I felt him come to stand beside me so I paused and turned my head towards Pyro holding up the cigarette, "Got a light?" I asked with a smirk which he returned while bringing up his lighter and snapping it open then looking at me and snapping it closed, "Sorry don't think I can help you." He replied. I laughed and shrugged, "No worries." I said snapping my thumb and middle finger causing a flame to appear above my thumb which I then used to light my cigarette. I smirked at his priceless face expression, "What you think you were the only person who could play with fire?" I questioned as I took a deep drag. He didn't seem able to form a reply so I took another drag of my cigarette. I was down to the butt of the cigarette before he regained control over his voice and demanded that I teach him how I did that. I laughed and was just about to tell him where he could put his demands as I dropped the cigarette butt and put it out with my boot when two things happened at once, I heard the sound of sirens and Logan opened the glass doors and opened his mouth. I didn't let him speak knowing what he was going to say, "Come on kid it seems like someone in this family has issues." I said with a sigh as I turned and walked inside Bobby's house. Things happened quickly and within minutes we were outside and the Police shot Logan in the head I knew that someone (namely Pyro) was bound to act rashly if I didn't do something so I used my telekinesis and smashed all of the Police car's and guns. I could hear more Police Sirens approaching and I quietly cursed my telekinesis powers almost already completely drained. Then a jet appeared and Logan stood up and ushered the three teenagers onto the jet then he turned towards me and gave me a questioning glance, I looked around and shrugged, "Ah what the heck." I said before following the teens up the jet ramp. The first thing that caught my attention was a familiar blue face that belonged to a mutant friend of mine that I had affectionately nick-named 'Papa Smurf.'

"Hey Papa Smurf what are you doing here? Have you been well?" I asked Kurt in German as I sat down on the seat right in front of him so we could talk face to face. Kurt broke out into a huge smile and he teleported onto my lap giving me a fierce hug before teleporting back onto his seat and replying in German, "I am doing well, I have made some new friends and they are taking me somewhere that they say is filled with other mutants! I can't wait to make more new friends!" He replied happily before he began to tell me what he had been doing in the seven months since we had last talked however soon a loud beeping filled the jet and I had a feeling things were about to get ruff. Ruff didn't even began to cover what happened next missiles went off and one blew a hole in the jet causing Rouge to get sucked out, Kurt teleported and caught her and brought her back inside the jet just in time to get slammed into the jet floor as the jet plummeted towards the ground. However the jets metal roof began to fix itself and the jet started to slow its descent and soon Magneto was right infront of the jets front window a blue woman by his side. A small camp was set up and after we talked around a fire everyone went to their separate tents to get some sleep. Well almost everybody went to their separate tents to get some sleep, lets just say Logan and I didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night. After we woke up and got dressed, Logan and I had a quick bath in the river since no-one else was up yet. After an hour we made it back to the camp site and we all ate the emergency food supply that was in the jet and soon we were at Alkaline Lake and getting ready to rescue the Professor and some kids that had been kidnapped from the mansion. Magneto and Mystique who seemed to have an ulterior motive to their actions, were helping us. Jean hadn't spoken directly to me yet and I didn't speak to her either however we did it in such a way that no one even knew that we were avoiding each other. We all agreed to the plan and I walked outside standing beside Logan as we waited for Mystique to open the doors for us, I wasn't surprised that Storm and Magneto didn't recognize me what with my hair-cut, facial tattoo and the scar that ran across my fill lips and looked like an / and my over-all more edgy personality and body tattoos plus my new name and the several inches I had grown that put me at 5'11 I wouldn't be surprised if the Professor himself didn't recognize me however Jean's knowledge of who I was furthered my theory of twins being able to sense each other in ways that others wouldn't. My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door in-front of us and we all walked in ready for anything.

 **(everything that happened while inside is the same as the movie except my OC was with Logan until he disappeared then she searched the base and found old files that she took as well as three memory sticks that she downloaded information from off of one of the computers onto she then meets up with everyone just as they leave the base. )**

I helped one of the younger kids get buckled into the jet that Rouge had brought to us I could smell the growling fear and tension as Storm, Scott and Jean tried to get the jet to lift off of the ground. A few of the kids started crying and I could smell the Professors sorrow and acceptance, I bit my bottom lip and looked around the jet before letting out a deep breath. I snuck off of the jet but just as I got to the bottom of the ramp I felt someone's eyes on me I looked up and saw Jean staring at me. She came down the ramp and stood on the ground facing me we held eye-contact for a few brief seconds but in that time we asked the other for forgiveness, forgave each other, told each other that we loved and missed each other and said our goodbyes to each other as we tapped into our telekinesis, Jean and I opened our minds to each other causing our powers to grow to an extent that we didn't even know we could reach. We touched hands our left hands were creating a water wall our right hands were lifting up the jet and fixing the problems that it had our eyes locked together. Jean created a mental link with the Professor and we said our goodbyes. Mine was short and simple although I had to smile when I thought of the Professor repeating my words, "Logan, I know we only had a day but I'm pretty sure I was falling for you, you are my first and most definitely last lover. Make sure you live your life to the fullest." I said then Jean said her goodbyes we could feel our powers starting to weaken bit by bit as we fought against nature to keep the water wall up and the jet which was now fully fixed as well as keeping anyone from coming to get us from inside the jet. Jean and I exchanged smiles before we threw the jet up high into the sky and let the water-wall come crashing down our arms wrapping each other in a hug before the water separated us and we were buried in the freezing waters of Lake Alkaline.

I don't know how long I was in the cold darkness before the warm light wrapped itself around me and pulled me into its comforting presence. "She's alive!" I faintly heard a voice holler before I felt something warm touch my face and a husky voice whispered my name. The next thing I knew I was in a room that smelt funny and seemed slightly familiar, I didn't bother trying to move instead I focused on using my senses to sort out where I was, my eyes were bleary and the white of the room hurt them, after several minutes I figured out that I was in one of the medical rooms at the mansion. I sat up slowly my body feeling heavy and sore all at the same time then I saw Jean in a bed to my left she seemed to have just woken up as well our eyes met and we smiled. Just then the doors to that led from the hallway to the medical rooms opened and Scott and Logan came in their faces looked depressed and hollow their movements slow and they hadn't looked up yet I smirked mischievously and gave Jean a look she returned it and the smile and we looked at our lovers saying at the same time, "We think we should go on a double date!" The effects of our voices, although they were slightly raspier than usual, and the sentence hit our respective lovers at the same time, their heads shot upwards and their eyes immediately slammed into our own much like their lips to ours as they rushed to get to our respective bedsides.

We found out that we had been found three months after we were thought to be dead because our lovers had refused to believe that we were in fact dead, and that we had been in a coma for two months after that, it was thought that we would never regain consciousness. After they told us everything that had been going on and there was a comfortable silence the men seemed to remember what we had said when we decided to make our awakened presence known. Logan looked me in the eyes and said simply, "Love if you make it a date to the danger room I'd do it." I laughed so hard I cried it was even funnier because Scott had said the same exact thing at the same exact time to Jean. When our laughter finally subsided I pulled out the needles and various attachments that had been placed on me. Logan tried to stop me at first but I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I'm a Feral honey." He got the jist and I waved goodbye to my pouting younger twin who stuck her tongue out at me knowing that she was going to need several days to recover fully. Logan showed me to his room before he left to tell the Professor that Jean and I had awoken. I grabbed a quick shower and after I was done I walked out into his room searching for some clean clothes when I found to my surprise and delight a drawer full of my clothes, "Kurt must have brought them from my cabin." I figured smelling the faint scent of sulfur on my clothes. I pulled on a pair of comfortable hip-hugger jeans and after a seconds hesitation I pulled on one of Logan's T-shirts his scent was all over it although it was clean and I couldn't help but grin as I wondered what he would do. I just opened his door to head downstairs when he came around the corner and saw me, I grinned at his face he was surprised and very pleased with my clothing choice. His kisses and roaming hands further conveyed his thoughts about my clothing choice, needless to say it took a little while for us to finally get down to the Professor who had wanted to talk to me. I grinned as Logan wrapped his right arm around my waist keeping me pressed up against his side as we walked down the halls my left arm was wrapped around his waist as well and I soaked in the knowledge that I was loved, forgiven and home.


End file.
